


An Artist and Her Model

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, artist, nude model, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne gets a new and appetizing idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Artist and Her Model

"Remind me again why I have to be naked for this."

Phryne grinned with the end of her paintbrush between her teeth - admiring her lover from only five paces away. "Oh, Jack. Must you complain so much? Come now - you haven't even properly undressed yet."

Jack rolled his eyes and and then looked down at the tie still strung around his neck - the majority of clothes already piled neatly on the parlour floor. He chuckled and looked up at the woman he had been intimate with for nearly a year - the woman whose creativity never ceased to amaze him.

"Remind me why I have to play this role ... nude."

Phryne smiled a little softer, stepping over to him and unbuttoning his trousers with nimble fingers. Poking accidentally at his stomach only gently with the end of her brush.

"Jack ... play along, will you? ... Pleeease, dear man?"

Her tone of voice could certainly will him to do strange things - but being her nude model? It was a fantasy he didn't exactly understand. How long was he supposed to simply lie naked?

"Phryne-"

"It's Miss Fisher to you - remember?" she giggled, already enjoying the fantasy. She stood on her toes and gave him a simple and loving kiss on the lips before retreating toward her canvas again. "And you ... are my nameless model. Now undress!"

Jack was muttering to himself as he unfastened his pants: "Good to know I'm an important character in all this ..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Uh huh ..." Phryne grinned, smirking down at all of the lively and neutral colors she had collected for the fun. She had never considered herself an artist, but she so desired to try and capture the feeling Jack gave her whenever he reclined nude with her. Often on weekends when they were relaxed with one another, he would read nude - with only a sheet covering his lower half - and Phryne always savoured the image. And what an image he made ...

"Are you sure I can't be ... just partially undressed?"

Phryne tightened her grin, trying to pay more attention to her paints than the undressing man standing beside her loveseat.

"How many times have I played a bumbling virgin for you, Jack? Or a very submissive partner ...?"

Jack cleared his throat, tightening his own smirk. Knowing he had lost.

Phryne grinned victoriously: "I'll need you disrobed completely, I'm afraid ..."

After she heard some more humorous grumbling, Phryne looked up through her lashes to see Jack standing - covering himself with both hands.

Phryne couldn't help but grin: "Are you afraid I'll blush?"

"No, I'm afraid I'LL blush."

"But you haven't got anything to be worried about. You're most certainly ... well endowed ... handsome, too."

Then Jack DID blush: "Phryne ..."

"Just uh ... lower your hands. Or ... maybe bring them up behind your neck."

Jack chuckled for a moment, knowing exactly how much Phryne had always loved the musculature of his arms. "Mmm hmm."

"I have a vision," Phryne teased enthusiastically, already dabbing her brush into her glowing colors - replacing her eyes on his form immediately.

"I'm not even posed yet," Jack laughed, both of them freezing when they thought they'd heard something.

"Don't. Move." Phryne whispered, hurrying to the parlour doors to keep them closed around her head, calling out into the foyer: "Hello?"

"It's me, Miss," Dot called back, appearing by the dining room. "I wanted to stop by with some new tea I thought you'd like. I'm sorry to let myself in - I thought I'd be waiting here for you."

"Oh, Dot. Thank heavens - I have been wanting to speak with you. Do you think you could pop by in another few hours? I'm painting at the moment, and I really can't be disturbed."

"Painting, Miss?" Dorothy beamed, clasping her hands together with excitement. "Ooh, can I see?"

"Oh ... not ... not yet," Phryne chuckled quietly to herself, beaming herself. "But please do come back later this evening. We can have dinner together!"

"Sure thing, Miss. I hope you find inspiration!"

"It's already found ME!"

By the time Phryne closed the parlour doors and saw fit to lock them that time around, Jack was behind her. He was reaching for her wrist to spin her and meet her eyes with his own.

"That was too close."

Phryne looked down with a frown: "Oh, Jack. You've put your trousers back on."

"Miss Williams was right next door!" He whispered, "What did you expect me to do?"

While replying, Phryne reached down between them to undo the button along his impressively muscular waistline. "Jack ... if you're going to play my model, you're going to have to show commitment, Darling. And I want you ... nude."

With her final word, Jack's pants pooled to the floor. Phryne placed her hands on her hips to exaggerate that she would get what she wanted, and Jack's lips pulled up on one side to insinuate that he wouldn't be commanded that way. He could very well gather his things and abandon the roleplay.

"Well," Jack started, "I want you to celebrate the fact that I'm willing to try this at all, Miss Artiste."

"Do you want me to show you how it's done, Jack?" she whispered seductively, tracing her finger over his hip and then back toward the middle of his naked chest.

He hesitated, but found it in himself to answer: "I don't have any interest in keeping space between us while you're nude. Unlike this fantasy YOU seem to have."

"Yes," Phryne purred helplessly, "I like to regard you while you're naked ... take in the sights before sampling for myself ..."

"Must you talk about me like I'm a meal?"

"But you so often are, Inspector ..."

When Jack went silent, Phryne grinned. "Are you ready to pose for me, Jack?"

"And I'll be paid in gold, I presume?" Jack teased, resting his hands on his hips as he so often did in his office at work, which only served for further excite the budding artist before him. "Gold bricks, if I recall."

Phryne grinned mischievously: "I think we can ... work something out ..."

Jack's brows lifted simultaneously.

"You name your price once I'm done, and we can ... negotiate," Phryne smirked lovingly, directing Jack back over to the couch. "What do you say?"

"I say of our two remaining hours alone ... you have thirty minutes, Miss Fisher. I hope you're quick with a brush."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the roleplay ideas these two could create ... feel free to leave requests down below!


End file.
